Labyrinth
by Zolar-St0rm
Summary: Based on the forth book battle of the labyrinth, Percy and Annabeth are both 18, what happens when percy finally gets the message but Rachel's there contains smut, copied part of it from the book.


I do not own Percy Jackson but I had to copy loads from the book lol.

**Labyrinth **

We ran down the corridor from my evil brother's battle arena with Ethan Nakamura.  
Ethan collapsed on the floor. "You people are crazy."  
He pulled of his helmet. His face gleamed with sweat.  
Annabeth gasped. "I remember you! You were one of the undetermined kids in Hermes cabin, years ago."  
He glared at her. "Yeah, and you're Annabeth. I remember."  
" What- what happened to your eye?"  
Ethan looked away, and I got the feeling that was one subject he would _not_discuss.  
"You must be the half-blood from my dream,' I said. "The one Luke's people cornered. It wasn't Nico after all."  
"Who's Nico?"  
"Never mind," Annabeth said quickly. "Why were you trying to join up with the wrong side?"  
Ethan sneered. "There's no right side. The gods never cared about us. Why shouldn't I-'  
"Sign up with an army that makes you fight to the death for entertainment?" Annabeth said. "Gee, I wonder."  
Ethan struggled to his feet. "I'm not going to argue with you. Thanks for the help, but I'm out of here."  
"We're going after Daedalus," I said. "Come with us. Once we get through, you'd be welcome back at camp."  
"You really _are_ crazy if you think Daedalus will help you."  
"He has to," Annabeth said. "We'll make him listen."  
Ethan Snorted. "Yeah, well. Good luck with that."  
I grabbed his arm. "You're just going to head off alone into the maze? That's suicide."  
He looked at me with barely controlled anger. His eye patch was frayed around the edges and the black cloth was faded, like he'd been wearing it a long, long time. "You shouldn't have spared me, Jackson. Mercy has no place in this war."  
Then he ran off into the darkness, back the way we'd come.

Annabeth, Rachel and I were so exhausted we made camp right there in the huge room. I found some scrap wood and we made a fire. Shadows danced off the columns rising around us like trees.  
"Something was wrong with Luke," Annabeth muttered, poking at the fire with her knife. "Did you notice the way he was acting?"  
"He looked pretty pleased to me," I said. "Like he'd spent a nice day torturing heroes."  
" That's not true! There was something wrong with him. He looked ... nervous. He told his monster to spare me. He wanted to tell me something."  
" Probably _Hi, Annabeth! Sit here with me and watch while I tear your friends apart. It'll be fun!"  
_"You're impossible," Annabeth grumbled. She sheathed her dagger and looked at Rachel. "So which way now Sacagawea?"  
Rachel didn't respond right away. She'd become quieter since the arena. Now, Whenever Annabeth made a sarcastic comment, Rachel hardly bothered to answer. She'd burned a tip of stick in the fire and was using it to draw ash figures on the floor, images of the monster we'd seen. With a few strokes she caught the likeness of a _dracaena_ perfectly.  
"We'll follow the path," she said "The brightness on the floor."  
"The brightness that led us straight into a trap?" Annabeth asked

"Lay off her, Annabeth," I said. "She's doing the best she can."  
Annabeth stood. "The fire's getting low. I'll go look for some more scraps."  
"Wait Annabeth I'll come with you" I said, beginning to stand up.  
"You don't need to follow me seaweed brain, I'm 18 I can look after myself" she snarled, and she quickly ran off.  
I ran after her "Annabeth wait" I called.  
I finally caught up to here, she was catching her breath.  
"Annabeth, what the Hades is your problem?"  
"You- you had to bring that mortal girl didn't you, I'm suppose to lead the quest, not her" she cried.  
"Annabeth are you jealous?" I laughed.  
Swiftly she pressed me against the wall with her dagger to my neck. "Don't mock me Jackson" she snarled.  
"Ooooooo, calling me by my last name scary, I not afraid Annabeth, I know you, you wouldn't kill me" I calmly whispered.  
She pressed the dagger harder against me "Are you sure Jackson, that I won't kill you?" she mocked.  
"Yes I am positive, or you'll have the sin on your hands for the rest of eternity." I just managed to choke out.  
Her grip slowly loosened, "I guess you're right for once seaweed brain" she smiled.  
"Now tell me Annabeth are you jealous because Rachel is finding the way to Daedalus's workshop better than you or is it because of me and Rachel are close?" I smirked.  
She gasped and blushed, "Um..." she bit her lip.  
"You look cute when you're nervous" I laughed  
"You finally figure out my clues Percy" she smiled  
I kissed her as she was off guard smiling, she melted in my arms.  
When I stopped, the only thing she could say was wow.  
Suddenly her fist collided with my face.  
"What the Hades was that for?" I said on the ground.  
"For not realising the clues I gave you for one whole year" she smiled  
I swiftly pinned her against the wall, "It time for your punishment then" I smirked. 

I began kissing her roughly again, my hand making their way inside her blouse. "Percy, please...don't" she tried pleading, but her body was reacting to his torture. I stopped and placed my finger on her lips. "No more resisting. We both know very well that you want this." he whispered. I hand slipped inside her blouse and groped her left breasts. Annabeth whimpered again. She decided to do what I said. I ripped open her blouse, buttons flying everywhere, I gazed at her breast with lust, I started to suck and flick my tongue on her right breast.

Tired of meaningless foreplay, I started to slither down her body. I unzipped her jeans and pulled them down with her panties Annabeth looked down to see what I was doing. I looked at her and smirked, and then buried his face in between her legs and slipped my tongue inside her. Annabeth's eyes rolled by into her head and she moaned softly. My tongue moved inside her, stroking her inner walls and flicking her clitoris. She placed her hand in my soft black hair to hold me in place. The tip of my tongue massaged her clitoris, and started to flick against it. She cried out in pleasure. "Right there." she moaned, running her fingers through my hair. I smirked against her core. I pushed three fingers into her while sucking on her clit; I constantly stroked her sweet spot roughly, eliciting loud cries from her. She arched her back as she orgasmed I pulled my fingers out and licked them then started to lick off all her juices, "You taste unbelievable." I complimented.

I pulled off my shirt and unbuttoned my pants, pulling them down to my ankles. "Yes, I've been waiting for this." she said, eagerly watching me. I smirked at her, and rubbed my shaft. "Well, tell me what you want me to do wise girl." I replied.  
"I want you to stick your lovely cock into my wet core." She panted seductively.  
I positioned myself at her entrance. She suddenly smirked and pushed me to the ground and pinned my hands above my head, and I almost forgot how strong she was. "I'm now in control Percy." she smiled. I told her it would hurt a bit at the start, she positioned herself above my cock and lower herself in a flash, she hissed in pain, but started to move again pumping down on me, I groaned. She bit her lower lip and hissed as she felt my cock deeper in her. She started to ride me faster screaming my name out, the sound of her voice turned me on even more, and I began to thrust faster and harder in her, we both started to feel the ecstasy. As she moved with me. "Oh my gods Percy, I think I'm in heaven" she moaned. I groped at her breast and started to pinch her nipples. "Come for me Annabeth, I'm close too, come screaming my name" I groaned.  
"Oh, Oh ...my gods, ah, ah Percy!" she screamed. As I felt her climax flood over my cock, I still pumped into her until I reached my climax and shouted her name into the empty corridors of the labyrinth.


End file.
